This invention relates to photography. More particularly, this invention relates to photographic film and associated camera assemblies, as well as to a related method of taking photographs. This invention relates further to such a camera which is disposable and capable of being carried in a shirt pocket.
A recent development in photography is the disposable camera. Generally, such cameras are somewhat smaller than the conventional single lens reflex cameras preferred by afficionados. The disposable camera, however, is simple to operate. It is only necessary to aim the camera and press the shutter release button.
A problem with such disposable cameras is their size.
They can be carried in a glove compartment of an automobile or in a briefcase, purse or coat pocket. However, they are too bulky to be carried in a suit or shirt pocket.
Photographic film is conventionally sold in rolls (for non-disposable cameras). Each roll is characterized by a single ASA, i.e., a single film speed or photosensitivity. Frequently, however, different photo-occasions require different film speeds for optimal picture taking. To optimize the quality of his or her results, the photographer must either carry different cameras each loaded with a different speed film or be prepared to change film. Of course, a photographer can adjust the shutter speed and aperture to compensate for a less-than-optimal film speed. However, the resulting photographs may have, for example, an undesirable graininess or blurriness of image.